Amy Rose Needs The Bathroom
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Amy had a bit too much food while at Shadow's Mansion, and now she desperately needs a bathroom to do her business! Only one thing... why on Mobius did she wait so long to go look for a bathroom instead of just going? Oh, that's right, because she's young, pink, and stupid. Duh.
1. Chapter 1

**Amy Rose Needs The Bathroom  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

It was a nice night in Sonic Adventure's Central City, where nothing seemed to ever go wrong...

Absolutely nothing...

"Ugh, I really need to go!" Amy exclaimed as she held down her red iconic dress with both of her hands, running faster than even Sonic as she panicked, sweating nervously. "When you gotta go, you really gotta go! Ugh!"

Pushing human citizens and anthropomorphic animals aside, Amy groaned as she was forced to stop at a stop light, waiting for traffic to go past her as she groaned, twisting her legs.

"D'oh! I knew I should have never had that delicious buffet at Shadow's mansion!" Amy complained as she placed her hands on her face, "How the hell did he even get a mansion, anyway?"

Amy Rose's stomach grumbled in pain as Amy yelped loudly, with the stop light turning green as Amy dashed across the street as fast as she could, continuing to hold down her dress as E-123 Omega and Big The Cat watched, the two heading towards Emerald Town.

"Goodness, what was with her, Mr. Omega?" Big asked as he had his fishing rod in his right hand.

Omega simply raised his mechanical arms as he shook his head. "I have no idea, obese purple cat. She probably has what you refer to as the disposal of bodily functions."

"...Oh, she has to poo!" Big exclaimed as he chuckled, clapping his hands together as Omega simply shook his head.

Amy kept on running as she bit her lip, not being able to find a bathroom to do her business as she kept holding it in, much to her dismay. "Oh, what's a cute little girl to do with so much trash to dump out...!?"


	2. Chapter 2

Amy left Central City and ran straight towards the sandy Emerald Coast, running amongst the wooden piers as she bit her lip, continuing to hold down her red dress as she desperately tried to find a bathroom, but just couldn't.

"Potty! Little girl's room! whatever it's called, I need it!" Amy yelped as she began forming tears in her eyes, feeling the urge to use the bathroom even more. "Damn you, Shadow! Whatever you put in that buffet had side effects!"

Amy then bounced on the various red springs, being chased by the giant black and white killer whale as she ignored it, continuing to try and not soil herself as she essentially went around the entire action course.

* * *

Back at Shadow The Hedgehog's Mansion located near the northern border of the Radical Highway, Shadow chuckled as he was watching Amy running on his big screen television in his own bedroom, being on his giant black king's bed, with Rouge The Bat coming into the room, wearing her regal red dress as she approached Shadow.

"I have to ask, that buffet we had was great, but why did you have to close the bathrooms at the time?" Rouge admitted as she had her hands on her hips. "You know how much I had to wait to use the bathroom until everyone left? It was brutal!"

Shadow smirked as he snapped his fingers, turning his head to Rouge. "I like a little torturing every now and then. It helps give me inspiration to do the right thing."

"Not letting people go to the bathroom is doing the right thing!?" Rouge exclaimed as she raised her arms in the air, gawking. "That sounds so out of character for you, Shadow!"

Shadow rolled his eyes as he shook his head at Rouge. "When you have your own mansion and don't have any assignments from the government, you tend to get bored easily." He then heard his cellphone ringing, answering it. "Hello, Shadow speaking."

"Yes, Shadow, it is me." Omega remarked as he was using himself as a cellphone, being on the wooden boardwalk looking out to the Emerald Coast alongside Big, "Is this your doing? This pink female hedgehog mentioned something about you and your mansion."

"...Oh that's right, you weren't here at all." Shadow recalled as he smirked, rolling his right hand around. "Well worry not, Omega, I'll explain it all once Amy stops being chased by the orcas..."


End file.
